Storm
by One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny
Summary: What happens on a stormy evening in the castel that never was? Larxene watches the storm. With Axel. What will happen? You will have to read. Better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Discamer: Ienzo: OneSky doesnt own anything on here but the idea!

Thanks Ienzo!

Well, enjoy!

* * *

It was a stormy evening at the castle that never was, around 5 P.M. But looked like it was about 11 P.M. because of the storm. I just sat here wondering what was wrong with my girl friend. We were just standing here, at the end of a hallway with a window watching the storm.

"Larxene, why are you so fascinated with this storm?"

"Well my element is lightning idiot."

"Sorry baby, but you know how you get when a storm hits."

"Oh really?" She then pushed me up against a wall. "How do i get?"

"Well um lets just say...kind of...seductive."

I then leaned in to kiss Larx.

*After about a minute*

"Wow um...loveguns take it to a room dudes."

"Eep!" Larxene jumped and we broke apart.

*Blushing* "S-Sorry Xiggy." We had always been close with Xigbar, so he had gotten used to her calling him Xiggy.

"Yea um sorry Xigbar, she is jusr in a mood." I said. I was scratching the back of my head out of nervouseness.

"Axel!" Larxene squeled.

"Haha, am I invited to the wedding.?"

"WHAT?" We both exclaimed.

"Its so obviouse that you two are in some kind of love." I guess Xigbar was right...about us being obviouse, not being in 'Love'.

"Ya but...um...We are to young to get married!" That was stupid...

"Axel, your 23 and Larxene will be 21 in 4 days." Thats right, Larx's birthday!

"Well i dought Xemnas would allow..." Haha take that Xigbar!

"Yeah, what he said!" Thanks for the back up babe!

"He doesnt have to know." Dang it Xigbar!

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED! GOT IT MEMORIZED?" Did Larx just use, MY LINE? Well i guess i said it too.

"Sure..."

*They storm off . POV changed to Xigbar just real quick.*

"Ah young love!"

*Xaldin walkds up* "Yea, but did you have to make them mad?"  
"Saw them making out and asked if I was invited to the wedding." I explained.

"Oh...am I?" Haha Xaldin in a tux...

" Don't know...they wont get married." How sad... :(

"What? NO! We must plan!...NOW! Get Luxord, Zexion, and Xion!" He exclamed.

*Walking off we hear whispers from the two.*

"Yeah, maybe it could be a..."

"Yea, and have...cake and ...flowers."

me: awwww how cute! who knew Xaldin had it in him?

* * *

With Larxene and Axel, in Axel's room. Axel's POV.

"So you really wouldn't marry me?" I asked.

"I never said that. But, Xiggy is crazy."

"I guess so."

"Now where were we before Xigbar inturupter?" She asked...oh this is getting fun.

"Hmmm" Then we kisseed.

*They colapse onto the the bed and Larxene manages to get Axel's coat off, showing his black flamming boxers and form-fitting tank top*

*I brake the kiss.*

"Now you have to be fare babe. If I have to take mine off you do too." I said. Ah what joyness!

"Fine..." *She takes off her coat to a neon yellow bra and black pants.*

"Now thats more like it!" *He pulls Larxene close and they begin to kiss.*

Outside of the room.

*Xemnas is walking by Axels room and heres moans from inside.*

"What is going on in there?"

*He grabs the handle to the door*

*Right as Axel undos Larxenes bra, Xemnas walks in.*

-End-

* * *

Well thats it! Tell me a couple things in your review if you do, 1. Should i make it into a chapter story? 2. What should Axel get Larxene for her birthday? 3. Who do you think Larxene would like more Xion or Namine?

Well this is a little something i threw out for my awesome reviewers: LoveKingdomHearts4Ever and sunshinemeg82 on my story, "The punishments of a Nymph." I currently have writters block on that story, but it will be update within 3 days I think! I also have put a Larxel Vid on youtube! My username for that is: Kath10Vball.

Ienzo: Pwease review, I wants a teddy bear for once in my little life *puppy dog face*.


	2. Update!

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever it seems like! But I went to volleyball camp, then my internet was down for a couple days, and then I started reading fanfiction and blah blah blah! So anywhos, it could take me a couple days to update PON (Punishments of a Nymph.) I have such bad writers block on what to do in the hospital, because originally it wasn't planned and yeah so… if you have any ideas send them to me in a review or a PM if you want it to be secret! Ok so now that is passedOnto Storm! I will update tomorrow or the next day! Promise! I have soo much planned for that story! Hehe…Xemmy walking on in Larx and Axel…am I evil or what?Onto Kingdom Hearts Dare Or Truth! I need one more review to update! Come on people I know you can do it! Oh and do you like meh and my best friend's OCs Charlotte and Katie? Well you might not be able to tell for Katie, for I haven't talked to my Co-Host about her character, just her name! But anywhos…ONE MORE REVIEW! Whoever gives me that last for review will get something special at the end of the chapter!Onto…your probably like "what now? You don't have anymore stories to update?" Weeeeell I will also be publishing a new story tomorrow or the next day! Eep! And it is NOT kingdom hearts, it is about…FINAL FANYASY VII! WOO WHOOOOOOOOO! *dead silence* …You guys aren't excited? COME ON! Let me try it again, Its about…FINAL FANTASY VII! YA! *More silence*…Heh…Reno is in it. Fine ok you want me to give you a little preview? Here it is!

Characters: Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Zack, Vincet, Reno, Elena, Tseng, Rude, aaaaaand a guest star Selphie from…I don't know what game she's from…I needed a evil person sooo…ya…I feel like I missed someone! Well here goes a summery!

Selphie likes Cloud. Aerith likes Cloud. Who does Cloud like? Vincet likes Yuffie who likes Zack who likes Tifa who likes Reno who likes Elena who likes…well who does she like? Tseng and Rude are just along for the ride!

This is a Highschool AU! (There shall not be ANY I repeat ANY cloudXtifa or zackXaerith! That's right! And if you like it…I strongly suggest you don't read!)

Well my stomach hurts really bad right now so…I'm gana go! Remember I love Reviews/Reviewers!

~Charlotte~


	3. What happens when

Sorry it took so long! I gor lazy XD. Anywhos I have been reading A LOT of Final Fantasy VII fanfiction latley and yea...I'm writing one, and hopefully will have the next chapter up later today! As for The punishments of a Nymph I have the worst writers block ever and can't figure out what should go on at the hospital so if you would like to give me a suggestion I would love it! I also love hugs! Ienzo disclaimer please? Oh and if you see where it says -Ienzo- Thats where it turns into a different scene.

Ienzo: One-Scy does not own anything but the idea.

Enjoy.

* * *

*Right as Axel undos Larxenes bra, Xemnas walks in.*

"Axel! What is go-OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xemnas shouted. Wow…um…he looks mad…

*All down the hall people opened their doors to see why Xemnas was screaming.*

"Y-You two! Number VIII! Give Number XII her bra back and both of you get something descent on!" Xemnas told us…I think we mentally scared the poor man…

*Saix walks in* "What is the mat-OH MY CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" Saix yelled…wow he is almost as bad as Xemnas…

"We know Saix so shut up!" I snapped at him. Not my fault the guy decides to walk in without knocking!

"Meeting!...NOW!" Xemnas shouted…again. HE NEEDS TO STOP SHOUTING!...Oh great now I am mentally shouting at no one!

(By the way everyone was watching them from their door ways, and they have no clue what is going on.)

*At the meeting*

"Well I just called this meeting to remind you that there is not to be any um…"relationships" in this organization, seeing as we don't have hearts to love with." Xemnas told us. What a jerk. I could already see Larxene's grip on her chair tightening.

"…asshole…"Larxene mumbled. Oh please tell me boss-man didn't hear that!

"What was that number XII?" Crap…he heard it.

"Nothing!" Larxene snapped at him. Great now she's in a horrible mood, and guess who gets to deal with that? Yea that's right, this guy!

"Good!" He snapped right back. Oh I hate that Darth Vader wannabie!

"Well isn't that like basically pointing out Larx? I mean, she is only girl, and were all straight! *Xigbar looks at Marluxia.* Well most of us anyway…" Haha. He just called Marly gay.

"I AM NOT GAY!*sobs*" Marluxia just ran out of the room crying after shouting that.

"Okay well anyway, Yes Xigbar it is, but it should. Now numbers VIII and XII will this ever happen again?" Man…Stupid Xemnas!

"No sir!" We said at the same time…man I hate this crack-head!

"Good. You all may go but numbers VIII and XII."

Everyone but Larxene and I left.

"In fear of this happening again you two are not to be near each other or talk to each other. Am I understood?" I…hate…him!

"…Yes Sir." We both said at the same time. Man, Larxene looked like she was deciding whether to be mad or sad…

"Good. Dismissed." Xemnas said and portaled out.

"Larx…" I said, Man she's starting to cry.

"I'm sorry Axel…we have to listen to him…good bye." She said to me, then portaled out. I could feel a tear going down my check now…I decided now was a good point to portal out.

-Ienzo-

-With Larxene-Larxene's POV-

I had no idea where to go, so I went to the one person I knew could help me. Xigbar. I was cry so hard at this point, I almost couldn't see.

"Xigbar!"

"Sorry Larxene, this isn't Xigbar's room." Someone told me … wait…was the Xaldin? Oh…hehe…

"Xaldin? Oh sorry…" Opps…I then teleported to Xigbar's room.

"Xigbar!" I said, which only made me cry more.

"OH MY DOLLS AND SOCKS! Larx, are you ok!" He shouted.

"X-Xemnas said that M-Me and A-*I started cry more at the thought at him.* A-Axel can't see each other, talk to each other, or be near each other!" I started sobbing more.

"What? What a stinky cheese butt! Don't worry big brother Xigbar will help you!" Xigbar ripped off his coat to reveal… is that a superhero costume…that said BBX? Big…Brother…Xigbar? Haha.

I started laughing and crying at the same time and said "Stinky cheese butt? More like !*~\$ and *please insert very bad name here.* What a stupid jerk Mansex is!" Oh wow…that's a lot of curses from me...

"Haha Mansex." Xigbar started laughing.

"Thanks Xig." I said.

-Ienzo-

-With Axel-Axel's POV-

"…"

"Come on man, you need to brighten up!" Roxas told me. Like heck I will!

"I WAS TOLD I CAN'T SEE OR TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU TELL ME TO BRIGHTEN UP!" I screamed at Roxas.

"Axel I'm so-*Axel storms out*-rry." I have an idea of what he was going to say, but it wasn't worth hanging around for.

-Ienzo-3 Days later-(People in the room: Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Marluxia and Zexion.) um..XALDINS POV! ( o.O )

"A vacation! Finally!" I said. FINALLY! It's been forever since we had one.

"What was that?" Xigbar asked. What do you think? I just said it idiot!

"I believe he said a vacation day." Luxord said. At least someone herd me!

"Good now we can have a day to cheer up Larx and Axel." Xigbar said. Really? On a VACATION DAY! GAH!

"Yea, Axel hasn't said a word since that day." Roxas said. No, Really?

"Yea, and Larx comes into my room in tears at night cause she misses him, then she falls asleep and I have to sleep on the floor." Xigbar exclaimed. HAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING MY TACO ON TACO NIGHT! I mean…uh…I LOVE CHEESE!

"Okay, we have to do something!" Zexion said. See, he is a smart person, HE CAN READ MY MIND!

"We have to do something about what Zexy? Demyx asked him. Wait…DEMYX! WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID HE COME FROM!

"About…the boss being out of…green cheese." Zexion told him. Green cheese? I thought it was blue cheese…

"Demyx okay I'll go tell Superior!" Demyx said and raced out.

"We better run before he comes back." I said. HA! SEE! IM THE SMART ONE!

"Yea!" Marluxia said. WELL DUH YOU FLOWER!

*They all relocate*

*10 minutes later*

"Zexy! Superior said I…Zexy! Xiggy! Marly? … " Demyx said to himself.

* * *

Well there you have it! I was going to continue but decided Demyx needed a line to shine! So Review, I love it!

Ienzo: Please review...I never had a proper hug.


End file.
